1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blade, and more particularly to a ceiling fan blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical ceiling fan blades comprise three or more brackets secured to a ceiling fan motor and three or more fan blades secured to the brackets such that the fan blades may be secured to the ceiling fan motor by the brackets and such that the fan blades may be driven by the ceiling fan motor. The brackets each normally include one end secured to the ceiling fan motor and the other end having an inclined or tilted or twisted support for securing the fan blades and for allowing the fan blades to be inclined or tilted relative to the moving path of the fan blades and for allowing the fan blades to effectively drive the wind. The fan blades for ceiling fans are normally flat, such that the inclination of the fan blades relative to the moving path of the fan blades is determined by the brackets. However, the brackets are normally made of metal materials and include a great weight.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ceiling fan blades.